Emiria
Emiria is a large realm home to many people. It is a kingdom, run by a feudal system. Peasants and kings alike breath the same air, walk the same earth, eat the same food. As in any kingdom, there are struggles. Struggles for power, struggles for land, struggles for money. The people of Emiria are always at each other's throats, but now more than ever. Fertile Emiria is about to become a battlefield. History There are no records that show exactly when Emiria was founded, but a wide consensus has been made by records passed down from old dwarf clans. The current date is approximately 4003 A.C. (After Creation). In it's history, Emiria has seen wars rage, and peace reign. To list all of Emiria's history in one place would be fruitless, so it is broken up into many scripts, whose original copies are kept in the Grand Citadel. Geography Emiria is a very large continent. With sharp mountain ranges to the north, which is blanketed by snow most of the time, and tropical climates in the south. There are even a few volcanic ridges far south where the climate is dry and unforgiving. To the east lies a dry temperate climate and two seas, and in the west a warmer climate meets a colder ocean, the place where the largest mountain range in all of Emiria lies. Emiria is more or lest fertile and the only lands that are completely uninhabitable are the far north and the far south. To the southwest lie the boggy Mistlands. To the far south lie the Southern Jungles. Seasons There are 6 seasons in central Emiria. Autumn, First Winter, (often called false winter) Long Winter, Spring, First Summer, (often called false summer) and Long Summer. Crops can mostly be grown through First Winter, but at the end of First Winter, the crops wither and die. There are ten Emirian months, and the new year starts on the first of FirstLeaf. Spring: Firstleaf: 51. Thoronose: 34. First Summer: Florel: 43. Long Summer: Sarne: 63. Athron: 41. Autumn: Reussa: 34. Lastleaf: 39. First Winter: Casen: 40. Long Winter: Caina: 54. Frostfall: 62. Political State of Emiria The realm of Emiria is divided up into four kingdoms. Long ago there were many kings but over time all the kingdoms have crumbled and fallen except for four. *The King of the North, Harle Wintrey. 78 Years of age, often called Grandfather Winter. *The King of the West, Roger Malyion. 34 Years of age. *The Queen of the East, Alannys Katyuin. 28 Years of age, often called The Warrior Queen. *The King of the South, Tytos Korlath. 48 years of age. There is growing political unrest in Emiria. The King of the South looks to expand his lands and take all of Emiria for himself, the King of the West is wary of King Tytos, and has been preparing his own armies for war. The Queen of the East's unsteady alliance with King Roger will bring the east to war with the south, and the King in the North is oblivious to all, as conspiracies and plots unravel under his unseeing eyes. Blood will be spilled before all the monarchs are satisfied, Emiria will weep before the wars are done, men and women will die before plots unravel. List of Houses of Emiria In no particular order: *House Wintrey. Current monarchs of the North. Built around 1000 A.R., the castle where the Wintreys make their home is Winter's Guard. *House Malyion. Current monarchs of the West. Built around 560 A.R., the Sky Fort is where the Malyions have sat on their thrones for generations. *House Katyuin. Current monarchs of the East. Built more recently, around 3000 A.R., Storm's Eye is where the Katyuin throne lies. *House Korlath. Current monarchs of the South. Chiseled out of a mountain itself around 900 A.R., World's End is the fortress where house Korlath has resided for over 1000 years. *Ironhall. A Dwarven Mountain Hall up in the Northern mountains. It was founded merely a hundred years after the creation of Mythos. *House Styrke. A southern house that suffered many attacks from the rage dragon Deathbringer. It was destroyed in 4003. *House Duna. An eastern house that supported the Katyuin's claim to the throne over the history of Emiria. *House Solus. A small western house founded by traveling herders and merchants, it was the new home of Hasina Styrke, one of the few survivors of House Styrke's destruction. *House Ursarius. A small house that relies on its farming economy for stability. *House Rhenou, a small south-easterly house known for its production of wines. *House Syrtur, a southern house that has gained much wealth by its trade in mercenaries. Neighbouring regions Regions on the same continent include: *Tyvarna, a realm to the west devastated by a past cataclysm. *The Far North, a land of ice and glaciers, inhabited by very little life. *Veksca, a realm on the edge of the Far North inhabited by clans of raiders. *The Great Desert, a very large desert area to the east of Emiria. *The Southern Jungles, the tropical forests to the south of Emiria. Regions separated by sea from Emiria include: *Zeotriegn, a landmass to the east. *Xenox, a landmass just north of Zeotriegn. *Balask, a small island to the south-east. *Emirion, a small tropical land to the south-west. Category:Realm